


Monster

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hospital, Sickness, Support, Werewolf, professor dumbledore - Freeform, secret, secret life, self hatred, teen!lupin, young!lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: Dumbledore tries to help a teenage Remus Lupin to stop hating himself.*Drabble*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be an entirely accurate description of a werewolf in the HP universe, but I decided to put my own take on it. :)

He had chills running up his back and down his arms. Sweat trickled from his forehead and the stabbing pain in his stomach was getting worse by the second. He couldn't forget what he saw this morning. From the back, it looked alive. Like any normal rabbit, but sleeping. Why did he turn it over? A crimson stained chestnut fur. Who could do that to a helpless animal? Why was he, Remus of all people, cursed with such a hateful, violent infliction?

His throat felt hot again and he heaved. More red vomit into the basin beside the hospital bed. He didn't dare look into it. Within all of all the time that he could've eaten raw meat, it had to be a mere few hours before he changed back. The human body couldn't stomach such a thing, not his anyway. Maybe it was the thought of killing it which made him worse.

Can you imagine? A werewolf, without the guts to kill anything. This is the fourth time he'd been stuck in the hospital wing when returned to Hogwarts.   
"What's the excuse this time?", he thought to himself. He pictured his three friends, one with unkempt black hair and glasses, another with shoulder length dark copper hair and an unshaven face. The last one, short and chubby with tufty dark blonde. Three months prior, he told them that he'd broken a leg near the lake, before that he had sprained his neck, a mere three weeks before that, he had broken out with boils all over his face. That's why he missed so many classes, that's why he often went days without seeing his friends. 

They knew he was lying, they could see straight through him. Remus however, would never dare to tell them the truth. Nobody was allowed to know what an ugly, murderous monster he was. Nobody at school apart from Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"Trouble digesting again, Mr. Lupin?"  
Remus felt his face burning, he hadn't noticed Dumbledore entering the room. He spotted the Professor eyeing the vomit stained basin. He made an attempt to cover it with his sheets, as quickly as he could.

"That won't be necessary, Remus. You know, I myself was sick just the other day...", he placed a hand on his stomach, "...lunch hadn't agreed with me."

Why wasn't Dumbledore scared? Why wasn't he disgusted and angry with him? His face burned. He could feel a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it away but it was already too late. He could feel his eyes burning.

Dumbledore stepped closer, "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time..."  
If he were to answer, he would cry. He still kept his gaze from the Professor.

"Madam Pomfrey is on her way with a potion, the same one she gave to me. It should settle your stomach in no time. Remus? Would you like me stay until she arrives?"

Who was he to just ignore a Professor? But he couldn't cry, not in front of anyone.   
"I'll leave you to get some rest, I assure you, you'll feel much better soon", and with that Dumbledore left.


End file.
